The Secret Life of Kurt Hummel
by Crossing-Sympathy
Summary: A cutesy fic about Kurt and basically his life. Lots of Finn/Kurt reviews make me smile! multichappy
1. Dumpster Dive

**Hey guys just got a new laptop so i had to write something and this idea just sort of hit me. Kurt is my total favorite so i just decided to write a story from his point of veiw i don't really have any plans for more so the more reviews i get the faster i update!**

**reviews=cookies  
**

I stared at my self in the mirror. I needed a change. I turned my head this way and that. Finally I realized my hair was boring the crap out of me. My hairstyle had been the exact same since I was 13. I ran my fingers through my hair making it stand on end. It looked punkier then before. I liked it. As I gelled it into place I wondered if Finn would notice my new absolutely fabulous new do. After I was done perfecting my hair I walked over to my walk in closet. I grabbed a pair of black skinnies and threw them on the floor outside of my closet. I stared flipping through my t-shirts. Wait! I a gray and black stripped turtle-neck would totally look awesome with my new hair do.

If you would have seen my putting on my turtle-neck sweater while trying as hard a s I possibly could to not mess-up my hair you would have laughed so hard you almost peed.

Now, time for shoes. A whole outfit can be ruined without the perfect shoes. I grabbed my one and only pair of black skate shoes from the corner of my closet. I inwardly thanked Tina for her inspiration for my outfit.

I really like the emo look. The boy that sits in front of me in my English class has the awesomest emo hair ever. He is so hot! But nothing can compare to the complete and utter hotness that is William McKinley's very own Finn Hudson.

Finn let me hug him at the next glee practice after sectionals. I wonder if he felt my heart beating so hard I thought it would rip out of my chest or if he new that there were hundreds of butterflies swirling around inside my stomach.

Rachel Berry is a very lucky bitch. Okay maybe not a lucky bitch, but still. We had sort of formed a sisterhood-slash-rivalry over Finn. I really do wonder just how much he had figured out for himself or how much Rachel had told him.

* * *

I love my car I really honest to God love my over-the-top-huge-for-one-person-car. My dad did finally give it back to me after some coaxing.

I turned on my ipod and plugged it into my car's dock. My Chemical Romance blasted through the speakers. This wasn't even close to the music I normally listen to, but after Tina burned me a few of their CD's I had been listening to them almost non-stop. My father would freak. He was born a country music fan and would die a country music fan. As I pulled out of the driveway I smiled to myself when I spotted the equal rights sticker my father had stuck to the back of his car. My life was pretty awesome this morning.

I managed to snag a killer parking space in the school parking lot. Unfortunately said killer parking spot was right next to the dumpster, but I wasn't about to let a bunch of jerky-bitch faced-asswhip-jocks ruin my fabulous morning. I jumped out of my car and strutted towards the school. A little more confident then usual because of my amazing hair.

"Nice hair fag." Puck said sarcastically from near the dumpster.

"Are you ready for your morning dumpster dive gay boy?" one of the others continued. I guess all bonding that had been founded during glee was wasted because in the end some people would rather be popular then be a at least a half-way decent person.

Puck was a totally different person in the glee room away from the malicious eyes of the other jocks. He still had most of his trademark jerky attitude, but it wasn't aimed to towards me. I guess Puck just needed to bully people to feel excepted. In a way I feel sorry for him.

"Thanks Puck, I thought I would try something new and no thanks on the dumpster dive I just showered." I said as pleasantly as I could there was no way I would stoop to their level. I felt proud of myself for being civil and not shouting every bad name I knew at the top of my lungs at these jerks. I was so sick of getting thrown in the dumpster. I really hated high school society for making it cool to pick on the resident fag. It wasn't only me that got bullied it was everyone who was at the bottom of the social pyramid. I hated this with every fiber of my being. One of the jock mouth breathers grabbed me and threw me in the dumpster. I landed on something hard and I felt a sharp pain in my palm when I broke my fall on the bottom of the dumpster that was strewn with broken glass. Great no nice soft trash to land on. I just sat there at he bottom of the dumpster feeling like the definition of lowness. I'm not a spiteful person by nature, but I suddenly imagined all the jocks having to sit at the bottom of a dumpster and feeling like it's just you against the world and you are losing miserably. After gathering what little a dignity I had left I texted Mercedes my whereabouts.

After a few agonizingly long minutes she came to my rescue. I really love that woman.

"Kurt?" She called. Looking down at me from the edge of the dumpster. It didn't take me long to realize that she wasn't alone. Finn Hudson's beautiful face peaked over the side of the dumpster, looked me over then he gasped. I didn't no weather to be embarrassed or elated that Finn was here with Mercedes to pull me out of this stinking dumpster.

"Wow Kurt, are you okay?" Finn said looking visibly worried. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said even though I probably didn't look it.

Finn grabbed me from under the arm pits like a little kid and set me on my feet outside the dumpster. Our faces were so close I could have kissed him. I inhaled slightly, his breath tasted of peppermint. Finn looked down and took a step back. Instead of showing him the hurt expression that was inevitably plastered to my face I took the time to access my injuries. My palms were sliced open and my jeans were ripped showing my raw, bloody, knees. Crap! These were my favorite pants I will make sure who ever did this to my will pay me back every cent that my pants cost me. I was so mad. The injustice!

Mercedes glanced at my shredded palms and pants

"Kurt, we need to get you to the nurses office no you look really bad." Mercedes said.

"I'm fine." I lied. I really don't like it when people fuss over me even in a situation as serious as this. If you could call it that.

"I think I agree with Mercedes on this. Come on Kurt." Finn said draping his arm lightly around my shoulders. My heart nearly stopped.

I tried to unsuccessfully to advert my eyes from the people staring as Finn and Mercedes walked me to the nurses office. I did feel more comfortable going there now then I would have a few weeks ago when Terri Schuster was still here. She really scared me.

* * *

I walked into the glee room with Finn that afternoon. My hands were bandaged and my pants… I didn't even want to go there. Finn was livid when I told him that the football team had chucked me in the dumpster that morning. I didn't tell him that Puck had helped I figured he wouldn't take it well at all. I also didn't want Finn getting in trouble for beating Puck to a pulp. If Finn really did care about me that is.

Most of my fellow glee members gasped when they saw my face and bandaged palms. Puck looked almost guilty. Almost.

"W-w-what h-h-happened?" Tina asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said truthfully.

After practice Mr. Schuster pulled me aside.

"Kurt, the school nurse told me what happened." He said in a serious tone.

Oh shit.

"Yeah would really rather not talk about it." I said. I can understand that people are worried about me, but I'm angry that nobody noticed or cared that the jocks dumped me in that dumpster nearly every morning until I sustained visible injuries.

"If your sure," Mr. Schuster said. The thing I love most about Mr. Schuster is that he can tell when you need your space.

As I walked out of the glee room I was pleasantly surprised to see Finn waiting outside for me.

"Kurt, can I drive you home I want to talk,"

"Okay," I replied trying not to sound as thrilled with the offer as I was. I touched my hair making sure it was still okay from when I fixed it in the girl's bathroom after the school nurse let me go. I still don't know what I'm going to tell my dad. It took a lot of time, but I convinced the school nurse not to call my father I figured it would be better if I told him what happened face to face. He would be so upset. I felt another surge of anger at the boys who did this to me. I didn't care when they hurt me, but when they hurt my father too I got pissed.

I can't believe I am sitting in Finn Hudson's car and he wanted me there, no he _invited_ me there!

_Okay calm down Kurt he just wants to talk it's not like he's going to kiss you or anything._

Once we were both inside the car Finn looked at me and said," I feel so horrible they have been doing this to you since the ninth grade and I never once did a thing about it. I even stood there and watched them sometimes I even cheered them on. Oh God I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

I'm sitting in the passenger side of Finn's car and he just apologized to me for years of inaction and I am staring at him just staring with a blank face.

"I forgive you, Finn. I just wish that somebody would have cared before I got hurt." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

" Finn, what am I going to tell my father? I asked him.

"The truth."

"Okay," I replied, deciding Finn was right and even though it would hurt him the truth was better then lies. I don't know what kind of lie I could tell with the overwhelming evidence against me. I gave Finn directions to my house from the school. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride, but it was good to know the Finn was there and he cared.

"Oh and Kurt," Finn said just as I was getting out of the car, "did you do something new to your hair? I like it."

" Yeah I did," I said blushing despite myself. With that I closed the car door and walked up to the front door of my house and let myself in.

My father was inside watching the TV when I came in. At first I hoped that he wouldn't notice, but my ripped jeans were a dead give away.

"Kurt, what happened to you?" my father said when he noticed me.

I took a deep breath before answering him.

"The football team threw me in a dumpster, and there was a lot of broken glass at the bottom," I said all in one breath.

He sighed, stood, up walked over to me and folded me into a hug. I felt a strong wave of relief he had reacted much better then I thought he would. Times like this reminded me why I loved my father.

* * *

**the link to Kurt's new hair style is on my profile so go check it out!**


	2. 7:10am

_Kurt pov_

After all the kindness Finn had shown me I was even more in love. And the fact that he did care about me even if just as a friend was enough to make me swoon. This love I had, no, have for Finn is pure agony. When he was with Quinn I knew I would never have a chance, but now that he was single again I felt the true hopelessness of my situation. Rachel was right. She and any other girl for that matter would have a better chance with Finn then I ever would because she was a girl and I'm not. All I want to do is cry. Why do I have to love him? Why?

* * *

_Finn pov_

In all my years at William McKinley I never thought I would be pulling Kurt Hummel out of the dumpster. I had seen him put in there so many times, and I had done nothing. We had bonded over Glee. Everybody had. People who never used to notice each other before were now close friends it had changed us, brought us closer together. I hadn't cared before. Kurt was just another poor soul at the other end of Puck's mindless bullying. Some sick part of me actually found it extremely entertaining. I guess I couldn't entirely blame him at the time, but now I could. After what had happened with him and Quinn I don't think we would ever be friends again. I also don't think that Quinn and I will ever see each other again after graduation. Though I think I would really like to keep in touch with some of my other fellow gleeks if we were all going to famous someday. It would be really cool to be able to say that I knew Rachel in high school when she became a big star. I defiantly admire her even if she is one of the most annoying people I have ever met. Really, I don't know what is going on between us. I do have feelings for her, and I have been telling myself that I actually like her and I don't just want to get in her pants.

I didn't want Rachel around when I had found out about Quinn. She had broke the news to me fist and I'm glad that the truth did come out, but I really wish that I had heard it from Quinn first. Kurt had been helpful. A true friend when I had no one or a designer sweater clad shoulder to cry on. We hadn't talked much, but it was good to know he was there. On the ride home from school yesterday I had really wanted to apologize to him after I saw him at the bottom of that dumpster. I'm glad I got the chance

We had left his car at school yesterday so he might need a ride again today. I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock. 6:30. I had been up most of the night. I couldn't sleep very well anymore. I finally fell asleep at two last night and woke up at five. I wonder if I can function on three hours of sleep? Is 6:30 too early to text Kurt? I don't think so he probably has to wake up super early to put all that stuff in his hair or pick out one of his bizarre outfits. Deciding 6:30 wasn't too early I grabbed my phone and sent Kurt a text.

* * *

_Finn's lips brushed mine softly, and I moved closer to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his short, dark, hair. I opened my mouth slightly and I tasted his peppermint breath. He broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eye smiling before he kissed me again with so much passion I nearly fainted. _

_**beep beep beep**_

I shot up in bed. My phone had interrupted my slightly more then pleasant dream. I closed my eyes again and savored the sweet flavor of my dream wishing it to be true. Then I remembered. I have a text! Maybe it's Finn declaring his undenying love for me or Mercedes with plans to go shopping later only I don't really think she would text me this early unless it was an emergency, of the fashion variety of course. You never know who's texting you at; I glanced at my alarm clock, 6:30 in the morning.

Before I joined Glee Club I didn't really have any friends to get texts from so now that my phone goes off at least once every five minutes I get really excited every time I hear it. My closest friend was a girl who sat next to me in most of my classes. She was nice, but I never saw her out of school. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and even Rachel have no idea how lucky I feel to have them. Most everybody thought I was weird. I tried hanging out with the guys, but we shared almost no interests. I needed girlfriends, but they got slushied and shunned for hanging with the school's only gay kid.

I think of Finn as a love interest more then anything. He has proven to be a very valuable friend for me recently and for that I am grateful.

I looked at the text from Finn. He wants to give me a ride to school today. Finn Hudson wants to give me a ride to school! What will I wear? That will require some deep thought.

I jumped out of bed. It was going to be a good day, I could already tell. I walked over to my bathroom, and started my morning routine. I laughed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in three different directions.

This morning I was smarter. After I had applied my various face creams and makeup I went to go pick out my outfit before I did my hair.

_I have to wear the absolute perfect outfit _I thought to myself as I stared at my closet. _It has to be intense enough to not be boring, but not so intense it will freak out Finn._

_* * * _

Once my clothes were on I returned to my bathroom to fix my hair. I reached for the same hair gell I had used yesterday. This hair style was definitely hot, even Finn liked it. It really worked for me.

I checked my phone, 7:05, Finn said he would be here at 7:10. Crap! Five whole minutes and I would be once again sitting in Finn's car and he would be talking to me just like yesterday.

After Finn had apologized to me I knew that he was forgiven before I even knew he would apologize. This was hard. It was inevitable eventually my feelings for Finn would destroy our friendship, so I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. I love Finn so much it hurts. Sometimes I just want to rip my poor little gay heart out of my chest.

_ Stop It Kurt you are wallowing in self PITY!_ _STOP IT!_

I love that helpful little voice in my head that tells me how to be sane. I owe my sanity to my wondrous conscious.

7:08. I pound up the stairs. I really don't want to keep Finn waiting. My father is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when I emerge from my basement.

"Kurt, were is your car?" He said. I really do wonder why he didn't notice I was carless yesterday. I don't really feel the need to ask.

"I left it at school. I got a ride from a friend." The truth just like Finn said. "He is giving me a ride again this morning."

"He?", my father said raised an eyebrow.

_Yes he of course he. He the beautiful Finn Hudson who offered to give a ride this morning because I am just the luckiest boy who every lived. That he?_

"Yeah, Dad we're just friends. Promise.", I said hoping my Dad was about as ready to have this conversation as I was.

"Okay, well be careful Kurt."

"I will Dad," I said just as I was slamming the front door behind me. Another awkward conversation avoided. My day was going to totally rock.

Finn's car was sitting casually in the driveway, and I almost fell over when he gave me a small wave from the drivers seat. I fast walked over and yanked open the door of the passenger's side.

"Hello Finn Hudson," I said breathlessly as I closed the car door.

"Hey Kurt," Finn replied a small smile crossing his beautiful face.

We sat for most of the ride in silence, but that was okay with me. I kept stealing glances at Finn when his attention was on the road. I stole another quick glance when he caught me looking and gave me a slight awkward smile. Damn. I am so obvious!

"Hey Kurt can I do something to make it up to you cuz' I seriously feel like an apology isn't really good enough." Finn said while looking away from the road for a second and at me.

My heart was beating fast, my hands were sweating, and I bet my face was turning red. I can't believe he just asked me that? Finn Hudson was at my mercy. What can Finn do for me? He could do a hell of a lot things for me. He could kiss me and promise never look at a girl again because he would be mine and mine only or he could stop not sitting by me in Spanish class or... He could let me give him a makeover! Holy Crap! I would have way too much fun with that, and he wants to make happy right? After all Finn is at my mercy.

"You could let me give you a makeover." I said cupping my chin in my hands hoping I looked as cute as I felt.

"Umm..." Finn said giving me his I-have-absolutely-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-and-from-what-I-just-heard-totally-doesn't-sound-right-look.

"Get you a new wardrobe, fix your hair you know that kind of stuff," I said hoping Finn wouldn't protest because I had decided I was doing this if he liked it or not.

"Oh like the kind of stuff girls do at sleepovers right? Cuz' if that's it this has to happen out of school and be gone by Monday." Finn said. He was still way concerned with his popularity and he was definitely doubting my mad skills by thinking that I would make him look ridiculous in a weird way I was offended.

"Like that only way more fun and definitely more masculine," I said very sure of myself. _Well sexier and more masculine for you at least._ I added mentally.


End file.
